The beverage industry, including alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages, is a multi-billion dollar industry. While many of these beverages are consumed at restaurants, bars, or commercial events such as sporting events or concerts, beverages can be enjoyed anywhere and at any location. Often, mixed drink beverages are enjoyed at special events away from home. To provide variety, consumers often need to provide many different components to create various mixed drinks. For example, mixed drinks require different types of alcohols, different types of flavorings, or different types of mixers. For those celebrating outside of their home, such as at a beach, club house, boating, tailgating, pool parties, picnics or camping, supplying multiple bottles of liquor, flavoring, and mixers would be required to provide their guests with multiple drink options.
Providing individual drink units containing the necessary components to form a predetermined liquid concoction would simplify the preparation of cocktails. A single individual drink unit reduces the need to provide all the different components for creating a drink. In addition to reducing the amount of supplies required and the costs involved, an individual drink unit makes it very easy to prepare a particular cocktail with limited knowledge of what makes a particular drink. Finally, individual drink units in accordance with the present invention will provide a cocktail which is mixed and prepared using precise, pre-measured portions to ensure perfectly mixed cocktails each time.